Silver Runs Gold
by Katy Cantin
Summary: To reform someone, to change someone, is practically a miracle, and unfortunately not all miracles end well. HGDM
1. Miracle

_To reform someone; to change someone; is practically a miracle, and unfortunately not all miracles end well. When was there ever a time when you heard of a miracle in the long run ever really working out? People just end up forgetting all about the so-called miracle that happened and we never know what happened to that person.  
I have a point to all of this, so I should probably start at the beginning..._

_Picture a cottage.._

* * *

Hermione Granger had never been late in her entire life, especially to the first day of work, and today was the first day of work and today she was late. She was struggling, whipping her wand around, yelling different spells to change into different clothes and the ones she didn't like she didn't have enough time to put back into drawers so they were left scattered on the floor. 

As she finally figured out what she was fine wearing, she turned, and as she turned a sock caught around her heel, and she face-planted head first onto the floor. Yelling and cursing in more than one language, she spat blood from her mouth having split he lip open, but the job was much more important than her well-being and she pushed herself up, frantically shoving hair out of her eyes and she stumbled forwards, racing down the stairways and to the fireplace where she disappeared in a flash.

She arrived at the Ministry of Magic's lobby, and still trying to catch her balance from the fall, rushed as quickly as she could to the last magical elevator that was going up, collapsing against the back wall of the elevator.

"In a rush?" came a smooth drawl from the only other person who was standing in the elevator. She could only see their shoes. Male. Alligator shoes. Brown.

"Er, yes, actually. First day." Hermione rushed; stammering.

"Hah! Surprised to see the infamous Granger so distraught over a first day at work."

The first thought that went through Hermione's mind was: shit.

She lifted her head slowly, hair still sticking to her forehead and cheeks to see a very tall, suave looking Draco Malfoy looking down at her with a raised eyebrow and a upper-class smirk.

"Well Granger, contrary to popular belief I am not in Azkaban and I am not wasting my years away drinking fire whiskey alone, or beating a 'wife'."

Hermione faltered, clumsily sweeping the hair out of her eyes again. "I never implied that at all Malfoy!"

He shook his head and made a clicking noise with her tongue as he did, "You know we aren't at Hogwarts anymore. The War is over, and there's no reason to act childish."

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow to him. Draco had, for some unknown reason still to this day, shown up on the 'good' side of the battle and had even helped put his own father in Azkaban. Right after the War Malfoy had disappeared, no one knew where he had gone, not even his own mother who was dying.

"You do realize you made most of my years at school a living hell, right?"

"Well, I apologize for that Ms. Granger, but you know what they say," he held out a hand to her and tilted his head to the side, his infamous smirk turning into a charming smile, "The past is the past. No need to dwell on it."

She faltered again.

"Don't worry Granger, I don't bite."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shoved her hand into his, shaking it roughly before yanking it away from him, "Hard, anyways." She muttered under her breath, but it was loud enough for Draco to hear and he let out a chuckle.

"Yes well, Hermione," he started, "I think I can make up for loss time now, and being such a bloody bastard to you."

Hermione looked up him questioningly just as the elevator door's slid open. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because I'm your partner, Hermione." And he stepped out of the elevator, sliding down the long hallway.

Hermione followed him, sulking the entire way.

* * *

I own nothing. 


	2. The Assignment

After the War had ended, an elite group of witches and wizards was put together by the Ministry to help keep the lingering evil at bay. Hermione had been one of the first witches chosen to be in this group, and she accepted. Harry and Ron were also given a chance, but Harry was now married to Ginny and expecting twins, and Ron was a self-proclaimed bachelor and ladies man and still lived with his parents but it suited him none the less.  
Hermione had accepted the job offer as soon as she had graduated from Hogwarts, which had surprisingly survived the War intact so the students were able to still go there and finish school, and now after she'd accepted a new, prestigious job, she had just found out that she was partners with Draco Malfoy.

She followed Malfoy down the long, dark corridor. Doors opened and shut behind them and the footsteps of others could be heard entering and exiting. Malfoy stopped short, and Hermione ran right into him and stumbled backwards. Draco looked over his shoulder with a half smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You're quite clumsy, Hermione."

Hermione's cheeks turned red. She felt the heat run up her face and let her gaze slip away from his.

"Yes, well. You..." she couldn't quite think of a great comeback. So far, as it seemed, Draco looked like he'd taken a complete 360 degree turn around and was totally different. It didn't scare Hermione at all, it was just awkward to see an old enemy and now a soon to be coworker, put any bias he had aside and try to be her friend. Then again this could just be one big joke.

"Me?" Draco turned slowly around with his arms crossed and his face as still as stone. Hermione still wasn't looking at him.

"Yes, you are still..a bloody wanker!"

The words flew out of her mouth and in a huff she stormed past a now laughing Draco who turned as she stormed past him.

"I know how much you wanted to make a dramatic get away, Ms. Granger, but our door is here." He said, pointing to the right side to a door with a large 2 and 4 were engraved into the door.

She stopped, the heat rushing onto her face again and turned slowly around with her head down.

"Well, I knew that. I was just…"

"Teasing me,"

"No," she scoffed.

"What?"

"I'm not a tease!"

Draco's smirk returned.

"I never said you were. I called you out for teasing. That doesn't really make you a tease, unless you want to be called one because you really..are one."

Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. Her blush returned and she became suddenly flustered. Malfoy on the other hand watched her unmoving with that smirk locked on his lips.

"You are still the same in some ways, Mal-Draco!"

"Oh? Please do inform me on those matters than, Ms. Granger."

Hermione straightened herself up, smoothing out the bottom of her knee-length skirt and the hem of her shirt and raised her head to him.

"You still think you can woo every woman who dares look at you."

"You thinking I'm trying to woo you?" He let out a short laugh, "You are the last woman I know that I could ever make fall in love with me. Let alone, want to be around me for more than just work purposes."

Hermione frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest like she had been expecting him to make a move on her. Seeing this, Draco cracked a grin and turned away, reaching for the door and pushing it open.

"Poor, Ms. Granger. So sad that I, Draco Malfoy, am not wooing her! Well, I am married."

Hermione followed him into the room after he had stepped in and the door shut behind the two of them. People were already sitting at desks, talking to others. Papers were flying around them and so were coffee mugs and quills. Her thoughts drifted to the office and then back to what he had mentioned. Married? Draco?

"To who?" she asked.

"Who do you think, Hermione? Pansy. It was sort of an arranged thing and I couldn't break my promise to that."

Hermione had just enough distance between them now that only he could hear what she said next.

"But you broke your father's promise, and the Dark Lo.."

Draco shot her a glare and she shutup.

The two finally having walked all the way down to the very last rows of desks, found their boss, who just happened to be Arthur Weasley, waiting for them. Hermione was delighted to see a familiar face and had to hold herself back from rushing up and hugging him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in delight. "You two are finally here. Nice to see you again Hermione! Ron's doing fine, still lives at home," he paused and mumbled something about laziness and Ron before getting back to the two, "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, nice to have you back." Draco nodded in reply.

Arthur composed himself, smiling at the two before he threw down a huge folder filled with stacks and stacks of paper and pictures in them.

"Your first assignment will take you into the Muggle world. It's a tough first assignment, but I figure with you two on the job it'll be done well and with great precision." Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm sure you two remember him from your school days: Marcus Flint. Well, he became a Death Eater," his eyes flickered to Draco and then back to the folder where he pulled out a picture of Marcus, "Marcus evaded us after the War, and now he's starting to make his presence known in the Muggle world. He's been killing innocent Muggle's and is threatening to tell them about the Wizarding world."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes narrowed as she started down at the picture, "They won't believe him."

"They will," Arthur said solemnly, "If he shows them."


End file.
